Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Background Art
In the technologies called as “location free printing”, print jobs generated by computers are stored in storage devices, and a printing apparatus accesses the computer to acquire information on the stored print jobs and prints a print job selected by user operation.
In other technologies, an apparatus, which receives document data by facsimile communication or e-mail etc., transfers the received document data to other apparatus such that the transferred document data can be referred to at the other apparatus.
For example, a destination to which the received data is transferred is configured associated with a source of such data and, if the data is received from a sender who is registered as the source, the data is transferred to the destination associated with the source of data.